helmet_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Helmet Heroes Wiki
'Helmet Heroes' Information about Stats, Items, Monsters, Missions, and Shops/ATMs in Helmet Heroes game. Version 2.42 Last Wiki updated 2 July 2013. Play the game here Thank to all of you who helped with the wiki I am very appreciated. - AbysLord - 'Status' You will gain 3 Ability points every time you level up. There are 7 different stats you can upgrade by spending ability points; there are HP, MP, Strength, Dexterity, Range, Defense, and Magic. Below is information about what each stat does and what will change if you increase them. *'HP' : Your current and total health. Having more health allow you to take more damage without dying. Every points you spend to HP will increase your HP by 10. *'MP' : Your current and total magic points are used for special attacks ( special attacks only affect when you are using wand/staff ) and are specially important for wizards. Every points you spend to MP will increase your MP by 10. ( Special attack from wand/staff will drain 1 Mana per attack, will drain 2 Mana if you equip 2 wands. ) *'Strength' : Power increases your damage you do with melee attacks ( for swords , mace , axe or hammer only ). Every points you spend to your Strength will increase your melee damage by 1. *'Dexterity' : Dexterity increases your chance of doing a critical hit ( 350% regular damage. ) as well as increasing your movement speed. Every points you spend to Dexterity will increase your critical hit rate by 0.33% and movement speed by 0.007 mph. *'Range' : Range increases your damage you do with range attacks ( for bows or sling only ). Every points you spend to your Range will increase your range damage by 1. *'Defense' : Defense help you fend off enemy attacks. The higher your defense is, the less damage you take. Every points you spend to your Defense will reduce damage taken from enemy by 1. *'Magic' : Magic increases your damage you do with magic attacks ( for wands and staff only ). Every points you spend to your Magic will increase your magic damage by 1. 'Player Etiquette ' *Don't take other people's loot. *Don't take last hits. This is not League of Legends. *Don't spam or use profanity. *Ask nicely, but don't beg. 'Items' This topic will include all the items in the game including weapons and equipments. 'Consumables' Here is an idea for a table, since it is a pain to scroll through everything to find the item you are looking for. If AbysLord or somebody similar hates this idea, then feel free to delete it. -Hororin I vote yes....If my vote means anything Wall :D ~Luan Nguyen 'Melee Weapons' 'Range Weapons' 'Magic Weapons' 'Shields' 'Helmet' 'Armors' 'Legging' 'Boots/Shoes' 'Monsters' This will be the monster list that will all show information about all the monsters in the game. Note : Power is average damage for the monsters they can do more damage than their current power as we know as critical. ( In progress ) ( Drops Table is not 100% complete yet feel free to edit it if you have find something new that drop from that monster. ) Books have a drop rate of 0.04% 'Missions' Missions in this game allow players to gain varying amounts of xp upon completion. Some of these missions even reward money. ' ' 'List of ATMs' Mushroom Village (#22) Fairyville (#43) Smowy Flats (#61) 'Shops' Carter's Coconut (#24) *Half Coconut *Coconut Helmet *Suit *Suit Pants *Green Shoe *Wooden Bat *Machete *Rusty Scimitar *Coconut Armor *Coconut Knee Pads *Coconut Leaves Helmet *Wood Scrap Shield *Short Sword *Sledgehammer *Log splitting Axe *Pickaxe *Leaf Bow *Triple Leaf Bow *Archer Shirt *Archer Pants Anoop's Sanction (#36) *Crumby Wizard Hat *Brown Wizard Robe *Brown Wizard Pants *Red Wizard Robe *Red Wizard Pants *Red Wizard Hat *Blue Wizard Hat *Basic Wand *Star Wand *Basic Magic Staff *Leaf Bow *Triple Leaf Bow *Medium Bow *Leaf Pad Bow *Elf Shoe *Elf Bell Shoe *Sai *Fireman Hatchet Heath's Corner (#6) *Blue Beanie *Red Beanie *Red Shirt *Brown Shoe *Blue Jeans *Green Pants *Yellow Pants *Clover Hat *Half Coconut *Half Ski Mask *Full Ski Mask *Archer Hat *Red Plastic Sword *Blue Pastic Sword *Plastic Sabewr *Hammer *Sickle *Apple *Small Bow *Bronze Dagger Arena Entrance (#48) *Wooden Spear *Skull Spear *Eagle Staff *Apollos Helmet *Apollos Armor *Apollos ARmor Legs *Stone Helmet *Stone Armor *Stone Armor Legs *Gold Helmet *Gold Plate Armor *Gold Plate Legs *WItch Hat *Blue Wizard Robe *Blue WIzard Pants *Super Hero Shirt *Blue Magic Shoe *Steel Boot *Shades *Reptile Wand Snoop's House (#45) *Watermelon *Meat Cleaver *Archer Patches Hat *Spartan Helmet *Knight Helmet *Magician Armor *Magician Armor Legs *Bronze Plate Armor *Bronze Plate Legs *Knght Armor *Knight Armor Legs *Natures Staff *Nightingale Wand *Nightingale Staff *Chunk Mace *Two-Handed Mace *Mega Sword *Rich Mans Bow *Angels Wings Bow *Mechanic Wing Bow Tropical Beach (#14) *Alarm Alipipa's Woods (#38) *Leather Helmet *Racing Helmet *Army Helmet *Roman Helmet *Blue Face Helmet *Sugarloaf Helmet *Single Sphere Wand *Blue Sphere Staff *Sythe *Single Battle Axe *Teardrop Blade *Halberd *Death Bringer *Guardians Warhammer *Leather Archer Armor *Archer Leather Legs *Leather Armor *Leather Legs *Chainmail *Chainmail Legs Shane's Shield House (#30) *Wood Scrap Shield *Garbage Can Lid *Stop Sign *Smiley Tin Shield *Wood Metal Shield *Bronze Shield *Protector Shield *Stone Shield Mushroom Library (#28) *Book of Power *Book of Magic *Book of Range *Book of Dexterity *Book of Health *Book of MP Snowy Flats (#61): Travis *Sorcerer Robe *Sorcerer Pants *Sorcerer Hat and Glasses *Sorcerer Copter Hat *Jester Hat *Ghost Mask *Fish Scale Armor *Fish Scale Legs *Diamond Studded Bow *Cursed Robe *Cursed Pants *Night Glow Wand *Horned Helmet *Green Face Helmet *Ocena Staff *Tropical Staff *Reinforced Bush Armor *Reinforced Bush Legs *Steel Helmet Hat Pablo's House (#54): Wallace ' *Demon's Fury *Ice Hammer *Ancient Battle Axe *Captain's Rapier *Axe of Minions *Electric Katana *Ice Blade of Gods *Barbarian Axe of Fire *Reapers Scythe *Crypt Bow of Fire *Natures Staff *Admantium Helmet *Magnesium Helmet *Admantium Armor *Admantium Legs *Magnesium Armor *Magnesium Legs 'Map Game map. Blue : Safe Green : Low-Level Yellow : Medium-Level Orange : High-Level Red : Very High-Level Purple : Nightmare Category:Browse